The present invention relates to a long field lamp having a channel like housing containing a fluorescent lamp ballast and mount holders including electrical wiring. A U-shaped cross-section of the housing is inwardly beaded in a hook-edged fashion at free ends of its legs. The mount holders, fastened at a floor of the housing at opposite sides, project through the housing and have mounts for accepting a fluorescent tube located outside the housing. The housing, at its upper side is terminated with a cover track and, at its narrow sides, is terminated with end parts adapted thereto.
Long field lamps of this type are known, for example, by the references DE 29 18 443 Al and DE-GM 72 27 870. They are used for indoor lighting of rooms that are to be illuminated uniformly and are usually installed directly on ceilings or walls. Light bands of any length can be created with them by a series arrangement.
For a simple installation on a ceiling or a wall, profiled installation tracks can be provided, as the reference DE 29 18 443 Al discloses, to which the long field lamp with its housing is secured from below. This double fastening, first, of the installation track to the wall or ceiling, and second of the lamp to its housing, causes a considerable amount of installation time particularly when many such lamps are to be installed in series.